The Lights Eater
by TheBlackEsbreon
Summary: Roxy Durless has never been so freaked out in her life. What the hell is wrong with Marineford Manor! I hate you Friday 13th! Based on Meare: when the lights die. Law and Luffy are brothers, Evil law, ONESHOT


Angelina Hogarth

The Lights Eater

My name is Roxy Durless. A little odd for a name but who cares about that when you are going to be sent to a mysterious, straight out of a horror movie mansion in France on Friday the 13th, where everybody who has ever owned the house or tried to investigate it has been killed. People say it's a vengeful spirit of the old owners when the house used to be a children's orphanage until it got shut down, no one has ever been there since. But I work as a journalist for a British newspaper and my boss had sent me out on this mission to get the full insight on this particular story.

I gulped as I stared at Marineford Manor, the creepiest house I had ever seen in my life. It was an old, dark mansion in practically the middle of nowhere with desolate, bleak gardens in the centre of a barren wasteland. The sky was a dark storm with clouds as the water started to drip from them pouring down in a flood as the cold substance ran down my neck. I ran as fast as I could and even though I didn't want too I opened the creaking door and stepped inside. I felt a rush of air and heard a lock click which now meant that I'm locked inside this house in pitch black obsidian. I reached for my torch inside my pocket and froze in a cold sweat, there was a pitter patter of children's feet and the ghostly laughs of them. I grabbed my torch, clicked it on and saw the dusty interior of the house, my mouth tasted dry as I swallowed and my palms were sweating. There was furniture lying in the hallway gathering dust and giving it a rather musty smell, but there was also a different smell, one which was rusty and old like blood. I swallowed again. I ran my fingers over a wooden oak table which was at the side of the hallway and checked my fingers, and saw heavy grey dust coating them. Creaks of floor boards were heard and I whipped my head around and saw a child there wearing an orange and red stripy and denim dungarees. He stared at me and disappeared. My eyes widened and I stared at the place where he disappeared, and I honestly felt that I really didn't want to be here right now. If there was ghosts here and a smell like blood who knows what else would be here.

What even made me come here, oh yes my boss made me investigate the house for the front page headline. Three days ago he invited me into his office. "Roxy I have the perfect article for our main headline"  
"Oh really what is it?"  
"Well you know that haunted mansion, Marineford Manor in that deserted area of Paris"  
"Yes"  
"Well I need you to go and investigate and report on it"  
"WHAT! NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING THERE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE CREEPY STUFF!" He then got down on his knees, clasped his hands in front him and stared at me "please please Roxy. He was starting to plead now. All the other people I asked refused and you're the only person left, I will promise to increase your pay if you definitely do it. You only need to go in there look around a bit and maybe send a text." His mention of increased pay was starting to tempt me then, after all my elder brother was in the hospital after a destructive car crash that killed most of the people in the car, and I needed to pay for surgery and the hospital bills. I inhaled a breath "ok I'll do it but I can't promise you that I'll be able to go in that house"  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He launched at me and had his arms round my neck in a tight air crushing hug. I was gasping for air "can't breathe!" he let go of me and put his arms on my shoulders, "I know you will do a great job on this Roxy, you just have to go out there and give it your all…and try not to get killed.  
"That's precisely what I'm worried about!" he started laughing "ha ha ha! I'm sure you won't die just be careful"  
"Thank you" I smiled "its ok I've bought the plane tickets and you're heading off in three days' time" I gave a mock salute "yes sir"  
"Don't worry even if you die I'll arrange for the funeral"  
"Not funny"  
"Ha ha"

I saw a set of old spiralling stairs and started to go up them, they creaked like a squeaky door hinge that hadn't had any oil, at the top of the stairs of doom there was the phantom boy again, he stood silent and then ran down the hallway. "Wait!" I cried out to him but he kept on running. He took a left, a right then a left again and stopped just next to a golden twirl picture frame with an oil painting in it. He turned round and said "be careful of the darkness - the lights eater" then ran off. I got out my phone and found I still had a signal where I was and quickly texted my boss the details of what happened so far, it went along the lines of 'got to house, door slammed shut on me, children's footsteps and laughs, ghost kid appeared and said beware of the darkness - the lights eater, ran off into dark corridor.' I looked up to the oil painting and found it was beautifully painted and detailed with every stroke the artist had made. I estimated it was from around the 19th century judging that there was no camera picture and from the clothes they were wearing in the picture, the painting was of 4 people, a woman a three men. The woman was wearing a simple red dress, she had long black hair and was clasping the arm of what appeared to be her husband who was wearing a formal four piece tuxedo that went well with his black hair and obsidian eyes. Underneath them were their children who were sitting on a carpet, the youngest had the same curly, soft, black hair like his mother's and was wearing young rich boys clothes. The eldest son was the one that intrigued me the most; he seemed to have a dark shadow over his head filled with deep and undying hatred that seemed to seep through the painting and into the house. He had dark circles under his eyes and had the same shadowy eyes and hair as his father. There was a golden plate under the painting stating the details and names, I snapped a quick picture using my phone and typed 'the master and mistress of Marineford Manor and their two children Luffy and Law, Law is the one with circles under his eyes.'

I started stepping away from the painting and made to go into another room, this room had me shocked, it seemed like a boy's room but it had a dried blood trail leading to a bookcase, like something had dragged a dead thing to it and disappeared behind it, I snapped a quick photo and sent it to my boss. I carefully scrutinised the bookcases every detail and found a books spine that seemed out of place and pushed it. With a clicked it moved sideways away from the wall and revealed a room hidden behind it, as I stepped in I felt bile rise in my throat and I felt shocked. It was like a scene out of a gruesome horror film it had skeletons, corpses and cut open bodies everywhere, dried stale blood covered the floor and shelves had jars with preserved organs in them, without trying to look I snapped a photo of that and typed in my text 'somebody has been doing experiments on humans, some bodies appear to have been eaten by something too.' I quickly hightailed it out of there and as soon as I started walking down the corridor I heard whispers that gave me shivers that ran down my spine, "le mange lumiere, le mange lumiere" I had no idea where it was coming from, or if it was just in my head. Wait…le mange lumiere, that sounded familiar let's see, my eyes widened dramatically, I knew what it was, it meant the lights eater in french, it's what that ghost child talked about. I quickened my pace as I strode down the long never ending corridor and suddenly felt a presence behind me, I whipped my head around to find nothing and the whispers of 'le mange lumiere' continued.

All of a sudden a creak on the floorboards behind me alerted me of something that was following me; I noticed that the whispers had stopped, I turned round slowly and froze, it was like my heart froze in fear. There a giant mass of pure shadow writhing and quivering there behind me I turned around swiftly and started to run like my life depended on it which it probably did. I suddenly tripped and fell sprawled out on the ground the shadow thing was still chasing me, I threw my hands over my head and prayed it wouldn't come and eat me or something like that. It gave a screech and went over me into a room shrouded in darkness, I got up wearily and crept over to the room, I opened the door and stared inside, it was a typical orphanage room with beds spaced out evenly side by side, the one thing that made it so deathly frightening was that there was blood on each cover of the beds and on the floor surrounding them. It was sickening as well horrifying, somebody had murdered the children who was staying here and took them away, I glanced up and saw the shadow cloud again except it had taken the form of a human with a machete in its hand. It started running towards me and I bolted out of there as fast as I could, in my mind I was freaking out and saying oh my god as many times as I could. By now I had pieced all the evidence together and I got out my phone and started typing as fast as I could to my boss about the real truth of Marineford Manor. I kept on running through the labyrinth of turns and reached the stairs; I quickly stumbled down and ran for the door. I was panicking so much that the thing would come so I rattled the door on its hinges but it wouldn't budge an inch. I felt cold air being breathed on the back of my neck and froze; I slowly turned around and screamed as the shadow being plunged the knife into my chest, I coughed and blood and fell to the floor. The phone clattered from my hand and onto the floor showing the last message I had sent.

'I found out the truth. Law went mad from hating his dad, mom and brother. He killed them did experiments on them and started a children's orphanage, he dragged kids away from the orphanage and killed them but no one was ever concerned about how they went missing and he carried on with his experiments, sometimes he ate the dead children. Government found out and tried to stop him in his house, he murdered the people and all the children before becoming one with the shadows and carried on eating all the people that came to the house, he was slowly dying from the madness and hate in his heart. Don't look for my body it will have disappeared and if you come to the house you will be killed, by the light's eater.'


End file.
